To Never Forget
by xSilverKatanax
Summary: Now that Raito is dead, Misa feels alone. Her memories of Raito are a haze and with the attempt to make sense of them, Misa falls. One shot, follow up of Epi. 37 and my version of Misa’s manga death.


To Never Forget…

By: xSilverKatanax

**S****ummary:**

Now that Raito is dead, Misa feels alone. Her memories of Raito are a haze and with the attempt to make sense of them, Misa falls. One shot, follow up of Epi. 37 and my version of Misa's manga death.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. Takeshi Obata does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

_Blah_-Normal thinking

_---_

**To Never Forget…**

_Raito-kun, can you hear me?_

_Can you hear my words, my thoughts calling out towards you?_

_Can you hear my heart racing as I stand before you now, the result of a cruel life? _

_Can you hear me asking why-_

A small girl interrupted her own thoughts to burst into the well-earned sobs that she had been holding in for a year.

_A whole year…_

A year of sadness.

A year of sorrow.

A year of loneliness.

_Without you…_

Without him, she was nothing.

Money, turned to ash through her fingertips.

Joy turned foreign towards her feelings.

And love…turned sour in her heart.

Now that he was gone, no one could take her heart.

The remainder of her love, and happiness had been kept for the late Yagami Raito.

_Memories, thoughts, references..._

It was strange.

Her thoughts…

The slightest memory of his touch was blurred, a haze, through her eyes.

The feeling of uneasiness would often feel its way through her heart with that single question;

_How do I even know he is real?_

Although, the feeling would soon be replaced by a reassuring one.

The feeling of love.

Her memory of him was disoriented although his voice…calling out to her….

She could hear it clearly.

The sound of his demanding voice calling her name in the distance, through the haze;

Misa.

Her thoughts interrupted by a cold wind at her back, Misa looked up towards the sky in mourning.

Gray.

With the color of the sky matching her personality, Misa slightly smiled.

_The whole sky is mourning with me, Raito-kun. Are you happy?_

With the wind blowing through her hair, and the rocks underneath her feet, Misa looked down.

Below her body was an abyss of darkness.

The faint noises of moving vehicles was the only sign of life below her.

And above the cars, stood her, sadly looking down.

From a fourteen story building.

"Its weird Raito-kun," Misa finally spoke to the sunset halo of light that surrounded her,

"I don't have a memory of you. Yet, I know your name, your voice, and your touch. Part of me is doubtful that you ever existed yet, here I am standing for you on this building. My memories are a blur yet, I am feeling the loneliness of your absence. I don't understand Raito-kun! How do I know you?"

A honk from below answered Misa's desperate question as she gazed down once more.

Misa bitterly chuckled.

"I'll never know will I, Raito-kun? I will never know if you existed, if I loved you, if you loved me…"

Suddenly, Misa sat down on the edge of the building.

"I remember wanting to marry you. I decided that we would be happily wedded, your kisses never dull, and my name, Mrs. Yagami Misa. I remember wanting all of those things…No matter how ridiculous it is to sound, I remembered it. I remembered it…."

Misa looked up to the sky once more, to find it turning dark.

The day was coming to an end.

Standing up, Misa knew what she had to do.

As she stretched her limbs, she wiped her tears away from her fair face.

"I remembered _that_ Yagami Raito. I remembered it!"

Straitening her hair and clothes, Misa look to the sky, seeing the last rays of sunlight that had sparkled on face.

The sun felt warming on her face.

Causing a wonderful feeling through her stomach.

She made an effort to memorize the feeling.

She wanted to remember how it felt before-

"Raito-kun, can you hear me?" Misa asked again. "Can you hear my words, my thoughts calling out to you? Can you memorize them for me? So if we were to meet again, you could recite them for me?"

A silver tear slowly rolled down the Misa's cheek as a response.

"Never forget, Raito-kun." Misa said as she walked closer towards the building ledge. "Never forget what I did for you! What I will do for you when we meet again!" Misa was yelling now, her eyes aglow with the look of pure insanity. In full tears, Misa walked dignified towards the ledge. She could feel her black shoes tipping over the ledge before she stopped.

"Never forget! Always remember me! Never forget Misa!" She cried, before she closed her eyes, wiped her tears and jumped.

With the thought of Raito, two words stood clearly in her mind.

As she flew, her last thought finally submerged frantically;

_Death Note._

_---_

Hmm nice. This is my second fanfiction ever, my first oneshot, so I am a pretty happy person. My Naruto story is going pretty well, so I thought of doing a oneshot to get more attention from other readers. The same readers are wonderful though, because it shows their loyalty. But, I would not mind reading some new reviews. Because its always nice to get an outside opinion.

Anyways, about the story:

After watching the final death note episode on (better than youtube great place for epi.), I read some of the comments. The comments were saying that how in the Manga, Misa commited suicide one year after Raito's death. Her memory of the deathnote was erased but apparently, they were not of Raitos. That is why, I made her final thought: "Death Note" because its like it all comes back. (Dont ask me how, its a oneshot for pete's sake!)

Also, the final Death note episode was really touching for me. I almost cried. (I would had if my brother wasnt watching...) The ending for the anime series was almost perfect. Except for Ryuuk's speach at the end. I wanted Raito to be all upset, and see him wrting his name and pleading for him not to.

I kinda imagined it like:

Raito:"Why? Why would you kill me Ryuuk? I did all you said! I was loyal! I was trustworthy! I carried out all of your work!"

Ryuuk: "Heh, I got bored" SLASH RAITO DIES

THAT WOULD BE SO AWSOME.

okok, off topic. But basically, I hope you enjoyed my story. And yes, ITS SHORT!! For those who read my other ones, im sure you know about the nine-paged chapters. I apologize. I couldnt stop writing. ;)

Anywho, hope you enjoyed, so Read and Review!!

xSilverKatanax


End file.
